Hio?
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: he chooses Hio, but what will happen next? oneshot Daisuke and Hio R


1Hio?

A/N: Kind of a one shot thing...

Daisuke Niwa finally has made up his mind, he wanted Hio. She had it all, she was beautiful, cool, nice, but only to him and she liked him back. Risa never loved him back the way he had loved her, and Riku...he never made up his mind on her.

"DAISUKE!" Hio yelled running up to him and hugging him. He slightly blushed, but for the first time he was brave, "Hey Hio, nice to see you," he said hugging her back, the whole class gasped, everyone never expected that. But Hio blushed and was smiling wider than ever!

"Oh Daisuke, you finally like me back now right?" She said with her eyes sparkling.

"Um...Not right now,"he whispered "Not in front of the class," she just nodded. Saehara cried for his loss, Riku and Risa were very much confused.

'Ohh, very well done Daisuke,' Dark remarked, Daisuke just blushed as he got ready for his cooking class. As he put on his apron, it turned out that wiz was in it's pocket!'HAHA! good luck with him, I suggest snacks, but whatever I think I'll take a nap right now.' "DARK! Awww man, Wiz why do you have to come?" A bubble with delicious food went over Wiz's head, "kyu..." "Well at least everyone know that you're my rabbit, but don't get me into trouble ok?"

"Ok class, it is time for you to make, a delicious chocolate cake! Now Harada, don't mess this up! And you Hio! Partner up with the other Harada since you're new to this." He said washing his hands.

Hio pouted at the fact that she had to pair up with the elder Harada, and Riku wasn't so happy either. So she walked up to her and said "hi," Riku replied with a hi and gave her a look that said, 'You better not mess this up!'

Daisuke had his own problems, Wiz was stuffing his face with all the snacks he bought and spilling crumbs all over his lap. He tried to look on the bright side, he turned to face Hio who was staring right at him. At first he found it wierd but, quite flattering. Unfortunately she had...dropped an egg on Riku's apron. Riku got so steamed it practicaly cooked, but she controled her anger knowing that if she got in trouble she'd have to stay after school. Daisuke wasn't having any problems with his partner Saehara, because he wasn't doing anything! Well at least he didn't mess anything up.

Nothing else was going wrong, his cake was finally done, everyone's were done. But Riku had two eggs and some flour on her, Hio kept on sneezing from the flour and Risa...had burned her cake. At least nothing bad had happened to him, he looked in his bag and...Wiz wasn't there! "Ahhh!" he yelled, Wiz was eating some of his cake and fast to, until it finally disappeared.

"Niwa! What was that noise and how fast did you eat that? and hey! Half of the sugar's gone!" The teacher yelled doubletaking.

"NIWA! This must be your fault!"

'Awww man, Wiz this is all your fault." He said to the small bloated rabbit in his bag. "Kyu..."

"Ok students! You all did a fine job! Except for a couple who are coming back here after classes; Hio, Risa, Riku, and Daisuke! Now you are dismissed!"

Daisuke packed his stuff and sighed. He left the room to leave his sleeping Wiz and bag in his locker.

During his Math, English and Science classes it was finally swimming time! He took his bathing suite bag to the change room. " Hey Daisuke! You are sooo lucky! You'll be all alone with the Harada twins and Hio. He he. Well got to go teacher's calling us, gonna win some races see you later!"

Daisuke just sighed and slowly walked to the pool. Satoshi came to him, "Niwa did Dark's familiar eat all the sugar? Too bad for you, today I'm actually going to swim." He ran and Daisuke heard a familiar voice... "DAISUKE!" Hio yelled attatching herself to his arm. "Um...hi hio, i think we have to go now." "Awww, fine see you!"

Today in swimming they were just doing a whole lot of races. First one: Saehara, Daisuke, some guy, some other guy, and some other guy's best friend.

"Ok students, GO!" The teacher yelled. Everyone was cheering, some guy was announcing the play by play. "Ok, now Daisuke is leading it off with Saehara second and some other guy's best friend third. Everyone is screaming out their names but I mostly hear Daisuke's." Then some girl comes up to him and says, "Maybe because all the girls are rooting for him, especially Hio."

So they finally finish with Daisuke first! They were all panting and Riku, Risa and Hio went up to him. "Good job Niwa," "Yes, you were great! Niwa-kun!" " I love you Daisuke!" Hio finally said. Daisuke's face turned all red and he kissed her on the cheek.

Now ignoring that it is the second race! But i can't such an important event! They all gasped, Riku and Risa AND Hio fainted. Too bad for the second race, some guy's best friend's cousin was about to race, well too bad now off to the nurse's!

Daisuke was still blushing at what he did to Hio, he was lucky it wasn't on the lips or he'd die. 'Nice going Daisuke, you laid one...on her cheek w00t w00t! Now to her lips...' 'DARK!' He said with his face all red. 'Why won't you just tell her how you feel.' 'It's not that easy Dark, but I'm still stuck, why did the Harada's faint?' 'You idiot they like you too you know.' 'Really?' 'Uhh! It's pointless, I'm going back to sleep.' 'At least you won't transform.'

Daisuke was sitting between Riku and Hio. "uh... just so you know Daisuke, Risa only fainted because Hiwatari-kun smiled at her." Riku said sitting up.

"Uh...Ok...are you ok?"

She smiled, "Of course...now I'll be off!" She dashed out of there.

"Uh...My head...DAISUKE!" She said glomping him.

"Hey Hio, was it too much that I kissed you on the cheek?"

"no, that was all i wanted, I love you!"

"uh...Um...I do too." he said. His heart began to pound, uh-oh Dark's still awake. "Ummm...I got to go see ya!" He dashed out and transformed.

"Well well well, we don't need that picture of Risa anymore, let's go find one of Hio!" dark said laughing. 'Dark!' Then Dark went to Daisuke's locker.

Meanwhile Hio's cellphone rang. "Hello?" "Have you gotten rid of him yet?" a dark voice said. "No not yet sir, but my plan is going well." she said looking at her pendant. "Ok, but remember if you don't hurry soon your life will soon be gone, and you'll be a doll again." and he hanged up. "No, I don't want to be a doll, but daisuke..."

Dark quickly took out Daisuke's bag, 'Ok Daisuke, we got to hurry.' 'But wait, I have cooking class!' 'Oh yeah, well hurry up with that it's 5:00' and with that they took out a picture of Hio found in Daisuke's bag.

"Ok ladies, and Niwa, instead of chopping the cabbage, you will make the cake again, but in partners with no screw ups. Ok, the Harada twins, and the other pair will be... well Niwa and Hio. Now begin!" Then he sat sat down looked at the clock and said, "Oh well, I have to go, see you students next week, and I expect the cake on my desk!."

'Oh, Daisuke, I feel tension in this room. Risa is screwing up quite a lot, and getting Riku angry, and you'll have to do the job all by yourself because, Hio will mess things up and she's um...attatched to your arm, so hurry up with the cake.'

Everything was quiet, all you hear is stirring and eggs cracking. But anyone, Daisuke and Risa could feel the tension between the two. "oh, Riku, I'm disappointed that you were too late to make a move on Niwa-kun." Risa said whispering into Riku's ear. Riku faintly blushed, and put on a straight face, "What...what do you mean?" Risa shook her head, "I, as your sister can tell that you my dear have a crush on Niwa-kun." She said this nodding her head. Riku stopped for a moment to think and turned to Daisuke. 'Hmmm...Maybe I do, but my feelings for him are unsure...I just know that I'm jealous.' She turned to face Risa, "Um...does it mean anything if I'm jealous of Hio?" Risa nodded and said "Yes, a sure sign, well let's hurry up and get out of here, I have a plan." Riku stopped and turned to Risa with a huge smirk, yeah, it'll be faster though if you helped!" "Eh...hehe..."

Finally at 5:30 they both finished. They left their cakes on the teacher's desk and left.

Daisuke quickly ran home just incase he needed to steal something. "huffMom?Grandpa?" He ran into the kitchen and there was Emiko, his grandpa, Kosuke, and Towa-chan and they were having tea.

"Well, hi there Daisuke! How was your day!" Emiko-san said standing up.

"Uh...Well just fine." Daisuke said sitting down as Towa-chan gave him some tea. "Thanks."

"Yo Daisuke!" His father began, "We need Dark to steal something,"

"Nani?"

"We need Dark-san to find us the two pendants that when two people both wear it, the one with the key necklace will disappear."

Daisuke finally transformed into Dark, "Sure, but do you have any leads on where it is?"

"Yes," His grandpa said standing up, "We have a tracker, that's all we have, follow the two red beeps."

Dark looked closely to the tracker, "Hmm, The two dots are separate, and one is moving!"

"Oh I see, someone must have the first one, you better find the other one before someone gets hurt." And with that Dark called Wiz and they flew into the night sky.

"Dark, this pendant, what shapes are they?" Daisuke began as Dark followed the tracker.

"One is a heart, and the other a key."

"Hmmm... I think Hio had a heart pendant, but she can't be using it right? She probably doesn't even know that its bad."

But Dark shook his head, "Well, we have to make sure where she got it from, and WHY does she even have it." And with that they flew into a window.

"HEY!" They heard a vaguely familiar voice, "GET OUT!"

Dark turned around and Hio was in her towel, "Eh...sorry I'll go."

"Well Dark, that was bad timing." "You think." He then flew back close to the window so he could wait. "Daisuke, do you hear that?" "What?" "Her cellphone, it's ringing!" So they approached closer so they could hear...

"Hello?" "Have you done it yet?" "No not yet sir." "Use the pendants as soon as possible, you only have two days left." "Ok, I understand sir." And he hung up, she sighed and turned off the lights and slept.

"Well, there goes our chance." Dark said flying off. "But Dark, what about what Hio just said?" "Hm... You're right, that voice sounded familiar." "It sounded like a deeper version than Hiwatari-kun's." "Well, ignoring the mysterious man, you have to keep a close eye on her, we don't know who she's planning to assassinate."

The next day...

"Bye!"Daisuke said leaping out of his window because he was late.

"Bye Daisuke!"Emiko yelled.

Daisuke dashed out but a stupid fruit cart was in the way, "Excuse me!" And he jumped right over it.

'Daisuke, what's the rush? You're not late, you're half an hour early!' Dark complained.

"I'm...pant Trying to get there early to wait for Hio-san."He said but he ran passed the cable car and the Harada twins were there.

"Daisuke!Over here!"Riku yelled. But he just ran past her.

'That was rude.' "What was rude?" 'Didn't you notice Riku there?' "Oh, sorry, I'll apologize when we get there pant ok?" 'Whatever.'

He kept on running and the cable car was there at the right moment, he jumped on top of it. But luckily no one saw it. No one, but Riku.

"Wow, Niwa-kun sure can jump."

Finally Daisuke had a break on the top of the cable car, he had 5 minutes of rest. And he was panting as the wind blew through his hair. 'I wonder who Hio-san could possible assassinate, and why?' Daisuke thought, he never thought that she would be a killer. She must have a good reason to ever kill a person, maybe, but you never know, she just appeared out of nowhere.

Hio was just standing in front of the school with a worried look on her face, "Daisuke..."

Then he just stood in front of her, "Hey Hio, what's wrong? Why so depressed?"

She turned away, "No-nothing Daisuke." She then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the school.

Daisuke was very concerned, she seemed more gloomy and less hyperactive then she usually was.

They quickly entered the class and sat as they awaited for their teacher, Daisuke just stared at Hio, she just gazed out through the window.

'Hio...What's going on...' he thought. Riku and Risa then came up before him.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned from Hio to face the Harada twins, "Yes?"

"Niwa-kun, you seem sad today, why?"

"Yeah, you were in such a rush earlier, but now you seem so sad," finished Riku.

Daisuke just sighed and put on a fake smile, "Nothing, don't worry." he then turned away from them and continued to stare at Hio. She caught him and waved back, he could tell how fake her smile was.

After school she didn't come to him and smother him like usual so he secretly followed her. He hid inside the trees as she walked in the park. But then her selphone rang, "Hello?" "Is he dead yet?" "Hmm?" "You know the boy that has Dark within him," Daisuke's heart broke, 'I can't believe this, Dark did you hear that?' 'Well duh, I'm in your mind!' 'No time to joke, she's just been trying to kill me!' 'Listen even further...' "Yes, I remember, nope I haven't killed him," "YOU FOOL! YOU'RE LIFE WILL COME TO AN END IF YOU DON'T CAPTURE HIM SOON ENOUGH!" Daisuke was able to hear the man's screaming, and saw that Hio was quietly weeping, "Yes sir..." and she hung up and ran.

'Dark, let's go follow her!'

'Sure.'

So he tried his best to keep up with the crying girl, 'Dark, you don't think she wants to kill me?' 'I don't know, it's hard to tell now.'

They followed her to the outside of her house, she talked to herself while still clutching the cellphone in her hands, "Daisuke...My Niwa-kun...What can I do?"

A limousine parked outside of her house and a man approached her, "He's here, destroy him now!"

Hio looked puzzled until Daisuke came out of the dark, he was crying.

"Daisuke!" and she ran to him.

The man was angered by her action so then he took out a doll and squized its head.

Hio cried out it pain and fell into Daisuke's arms.

"Kill him now!"

Daisuke screamed and ran up to the man and took the doll away, he then transformed into Dark. The man grew a grin on his face, "Dark Mousy, we meet again."

"Go now, or I'll kill you!"

"Oh touchy touchy, I will get you someday, someday you will die!"

And the man fled into his limousine and it drove away. Dark turned back into daisuke and he ran to her.

"So, you knew?" she said as she embraced him.

"Yes, I knew."

"And you didn't try to get rid of me?"

"I love you Hio, I would never do that, even if I had to sacrafice my life!"

Her crying seemed to stop as she held him tighter, she faced him. Their eyes connected, and he seemed to be lost in her eyes. He wiped away the last of her tears, "I love you," she smiled and said, "I love you too," they finally finished their moment and shared a passionate kiss, they held it for about 2 minutes and broke it.

Riku who was passing by saw them, "Niwa-kun?" she saw them kiss, but when she saw how happy he was, she couldn't help it, "I guess he's yours Hio, I guess I didn't like him as much as you did, and hedoes seem so happy with you..."

A/N: Ok, I really like the Daisuke and Riku pairing, but I also like him and Hio being together, their so Kawaii! But personally, Daisuke and Riku are perfect, that's what I think.


End file.
